Weapon X: Wolverine
by Rubbish78
Summary: How the X-Men Origins: Wolverine movie should have been like. My version will have more WEAPON X scenes, BLOOD & VIOLENCE!
1. Just for Reassurance

**Author's Notes: This story will be an "alternative ending" to X-Men Origins: Wolverine since I did like the first part of the movie until it got to the Weapon X scenes…after that the movie was just a mess. Wolverine: Weapon X is my favorite comic book ever and so I'm to expand the Weapon X part of the movie because I think they should have done that instead adding that stupid Island and Weapon 11 scenes.**

**I don't understand FOX because not only would they keep the comic book fans happy if they did the Weapon X part of the movie close to the comics but they would have also made A LOT of the money since Wolverine is naked throughout the entire comic. HUGH JACKMAN NAKED = BIG BUCKS.**

**Bunch of fools…**

**Yeah so no Gambit, Emma, Cyclops, Weapon 11 will appear in this story because the movie is called 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' NOT 'X-Men Origins: Random Mutant Cameos!' Though, Deadpool will appear in this story but not as FUCKING Weapon 11.** **Can I just express how much I hated what they did with Deadpool? ARGHHHH WHY?**

**Anyways, ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters or Marvel.**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"Erase his memory," Stryker barely mumbled to Dr. Cornelius as he turned back around to see his glorious accomplishment, Experiment X.

He was so relieved that adamantium bonding experiment had worked on Logan and those billion dollars didn't go to waste. If the experiment had failed, General Munson, the biggest funder, would not only never fund his experiments again but would turn all of Washington against him. But it didn't matter now because the procedure had worked and Stryker had just made medical history.

_Did he really think I would just give him adamantium and then send him on his merry way_, Stryker thought, shaking his head. _The poor fool has no idea what I really have planned for him._

That was understatement since Stryker actually had big plans for Logan that would ultimately change his life forever. He was going to make Logan into the perfect weapon, a killing machine but first he needed to get rid of Logan's ability to think for himself…

But suddenly Logan's heart rate and vital signs started beeping rapidly on the computer screens before Logan began violently, twisting and turning inside the water tank. Stryker looked at Dr. Cornelius for an explanation but got no response, he seemed to be just as confused. They all then saw his new adamantium claws slide out of his knuckles on one of the screens.

"I think he heard you," Stryker heard Agent Zero whisper with a little fear in his voice.

Stryker glared at him but when he thought it about it, he was right since he had forgotten Logan had heightened senses. But before Stryker could even give the command to have him sedated, Logan busted out of the tank and roared so loudly, it felt like it shook the entire room as needles and tubes were ripped out his muscular body. Logan didn't even look human anymore since every single vein seemed to be bulging out of his body and his eyes looked wild with unadulterated rage.

Agent Zero quickly pulled out two guns from his holsters and fired a couple of shots at Logan's head. The bullets hit him squarely in the head but only angered Logan further as he snarled, angrily, lips curling over his teeth at Zero. His new adamantium skull was seen for a split second where the bullets had hit him before the wounds quickly healed up.

"Lock down!" Stryker yelled at the nearest solider. He couldn't have Logan escape, having someone as dangerous as Logan out in the world would not happen on his watch!

Logan jumped out the tank and stabbed his claws in anyone who dared to get in his way. Agent Zero also continued to shoot at Logan but the bullet just seem to bounce off his body, hitting poor saps, who were standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some of the medical staff tried to stab Logan with shots filled with sedation but they all were on the ground bleeding before they could even attempt to stab him.

Stryker had never seen Logan fight like this before, it was amazing but yet terrifying, which made Stryker want Logan even more. Stryker promised to himself the next time he saw Logan fight like this, he would be fighting for him, not against him.

When Stryker came back to reality, he saw Logan slip out the room before the metal doors slammed shut. Stryker almost broke out in a cursing fit but kept his cool and turned to Agent Zero and ordered harshly, "Make sure he does not leave this building."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_I should have known he was lying! _Logan thought, furiously as he ran down a long dark hallway. He really had no idea where he was running to, he just wanted to get out of here!

Obviously, Logan was extremely angry but he also felt completely stupid. How could he trust Stryker? He should have known better than this! He was just so angry of what his brother, Victor had done, he didn't even think about Stryker having ulterior motives when he offered his proposition to him. But it was totally clear now what Stryker actually wanted and sworn he was going to kill Stryker after he killed Victor!

He was going to make sure no one ever fucked with him again.

Logan stopped running though and leaned against a cold wall when he thought no one was on his tail for the moment. He put his ear against the wall and heard what sounded like a powerful waterfall, thinking this was his was out!

Logan stuck his claws into the wall so he could rip it apart but suddenly he saw a grenade swirling through the air right at him. He tried to jump out of the away but his claws were still stuck in the wall and it blew up right in front of him.

Logan howled and fell backwards as his claws slipped out from the wall. The blast had literally blown his face off and when he felt the place where his face was supposed to be he felted his new metal skull. He panicked for a second, while fanatically thinking, _what did Stryker do to me?!_

But since the grenade blew off his face, he couldn't see or smell and though, his face was healing back to its original form, it was not quick enough for this situation. He did still have his ears and could hear a little but he knew he was vulnerable.

Logan tried to push himself up but instead bellowed out another scream as he felt someone hit him over the head with electric prod. It didn't knock him out like the soldiers thought it would but it did shock the hell out of him since his new adamantium skeleton was now metal and the electricity flowed more easily through his body, intensifying the pain.

Logan lay on his stomach and felt the soldiers grab his arms, trying to bind them together as fast as they possibly could but he then sprung up and ripped apart those pathetic little cuffs they had tried to put on them. He then stabbed at any soldiers, who tried beating him with an electric prod. Logan face was almost healed but his eyes hadn't completely healed yet so he had to use his nose, ears, and instinct to kill anyone who approached him.

When he thought he killed most of the soldiers, Logan stuck his claws back into the wall and began ripping the wall apart, it was almost like cutting through butter. He had to admit these adamantium claws did make him more powerful. His eyes were almost healed too and thought he was going to go get out here in one piece before he heard Agent Zero yell down the hallway, "Hey Logan!"

Logan then felt some bullets hit his back multiple times but theses bullets felt different, they hurt a lot more than the usual bullet and the force of them almost knocked him over the torn wall.

Logan gritted his teeth and turned around ready to rip Zero to shreds. He had never liked him anyways so killing him would be a pleasure. But as soon as he spun around and ran towards him, Zero pointed his gun right at Logan's forehead and fired.

The bullet hit Logan right in the forehead but instead of the bullet bouncing off his head, Logan fell over flat on his back, unconscious. All the soldiers, who came behind Agent Zero looked shocked but Agent Zero only smirked, smugly as he walked up to Logan's body. He then pointed the gun at Logan's forehead again fired another shot into his head again. Logan's body jerked from the force of the impact but he didn't move otherwise.

"For reassurance," Zero grinned, evilly. That was a lie since he had just shot him because he felt like. He had always hated Logan and found it such a pleasure to see him like this and he knew it was only going to get better…

"Wrap him up, boys," Agent Zero ordered, examining the gun. It wasn't the gun itself that was so effective of putting Logan down it was because of the bullets inside them, adamantium bullets.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

O**h and if you're wondering, the adamantium bullets in this story won't erase Logan's memory. I mean come on! That is stupid! ….so if someone kept shooting Logan in the head a million times, would that mean he loses his memory a million times? Dumb.  
**


	2. Nothing to Live For

**Author's notes: Along with using comic book references I will also use references from the novel "Wolverine: Weapon X" by Marc Cerasini. If you haven't read that book, I highly recommend it. His book goes into depth the comic book didn't tell us, it's really good. **

**This is weird but**** why did the movie change Carol Hines's name to Carol Frost? What was the point? But I named her Carol Frost anyways in this story…since I was trying to write alternative version of the movie. Enjoy!**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Stryker, in a leisurely manner walked up to the table where Logan laid on and examined him. He had watched the security footage of Logan trying to escape and saw Logan be reduced to Swiss cheese by all the gunfire and grenades but yet here he was looking like the same old rugged Logan.

_He is a truly an amazing specimen…_ Stryker acknowledged, even though he found his kind an abomination.

Logan was now strapped down to the operating table by his neck, wrists, mid-section, and ankles but there wasn't any real need since Logan was not even conscious. They were feeding his body so much sedation; it could put out a herd of elephants. Logan also now had on black boxer briefs and his entire body was completely littered with wires, tubes and prods.

The only thing that was moving was Logan's eye lids as they twitched. He looked like he wanted to wake up from a bad nightmare but cringed when Dr. Cornelius finished up jamming the last metal prod into his temples. Blood ran down Logan's face, which Carol Frost quickly cleaned it up since all the prods that had been struck into his him had made a bloody mess all over the table. Logan could probably pick up radio waves now as well since all the metal prods looked like antennas extending from his head.

Carol threw the bloody wipes away in secured trash can as she wiped her own brow, feeling anxious to get started. Carol Frost was plain looking woman with her blonde hair and blue eyes as she wore no makeup and wore a very businesslike hair bun. She could be attractive if she tried but she felt no need. She was a woman of science not of fashion and she never wore any emotions either, so she always looked cold and unfeeling. It was a dream for her to be here, working aside someone like Dr. Cornelius or Major William Stryker. She was confident she would learn a lot while working here and couldn't wait.

There were a few other medical staff members in the bitter gray laboratory, helping out and there were a few guards just in case anything went wrong too. Stryker had sent Agent Zero away since he knew he probably be a big distraction by saying unnecessary remarks as they did their work on Logan.

"Doctor, are we almost ready to start the re-programming?" Stryker asked, touching the top of Logan's knuckles. He really wanted to see Logan's new adamantium claws up close and personal since he had spent so much time and money on them.

"Yes, sir, we can start momentary," Dr. Cornelius answered, giving his assistant, Carol Frost, the extra prods he didn't use.

Dr. Abraham Cornelius was an older man in his late fifties and had been practically black mailed into doing this Weapon X experiment. He was grateful to William Stryker, who had helped him wipe clean the federal charges filed against him but the more he thought about his situation, the more he became convinced that Stryker had something to do with him getting in the trouble in the first place. Dr. Cornelius's son had been dying and he couldn't bear to lose his son so he illegally started conducting experiments on him to save his life but of course, the government didn't see it that way and arrested him. It just seemed all too convenient that Stryker came to rescue in his hour of need because it was only a few month ago he had refused Stryker's original offer. But even if Stryker was the reason he had gotten caught, what could he do? Stryker was a lot more powerful than him and Dr. Cornelius did not want to go to jail so he picked the obvious choice.

Dr. Cornelius didn't know anything about Logan except the abilities he processed and wanted to keep it that way. He never got involved with his patients but he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor bastard because it sounded like he got tricked into this just like he was.

"Very good, Doctor, decrease the sedation," Stryker ordered, putting his hands behind his back. "I want to talk to him one last time before we get started."

Dr. Cornelius nodded and had Carol Frost lighten up the sedation. She began decreasing it until Logan's eyes slowly started to flutter open.

It seemed like it only took a moment for Logan to become aware of what was happening as his dark eyes settled on Stryker. He glared daggers at Stryker and looked like he was about to jump up at him but realized he was strapped down. He let a low growl out which turned into a loud roar, "You fuckin' double-crosser!"

"You're the one who ran," Stryker simply said, knowing that would set him off.

A nerve snapped in Logan and he began violently struggling against his restraints as bunch of curse words came spurting out of his mouth. "Whadda the fuck do ya mean, I ran! I heard what ya were gonna fuckin' to do me, you motherless piece of shit! You know what I bet you're glad that Kayla got fuckin' murdered so you could take this opportunity to take advantage of me! You sick fuck! I fuckin' swear on my grave after I kill Victor, I'm gonna gut you. I'm gonna make sure you die the most painful way possible, bub!"

Logan continued to thrash around until Dr. Cornelius suddenly pushed Carol aside and increased the sedations since he was messing up all the wires, tubes, and prods he had put in him.

Logan snarled in frustration as he felt his body get extremely heavy and he could barely move but he was still awake and alert. He couldn't describe how much he hated this, feeling completely helpless and weak. He wasn't going to let Stryker do anything more to him, he was going to make him pay.

Dr. Cornelius quickly came over and corrected all the damaged Logan had created before Stryker sighed, "Logan…I didn't take advantage of your tragedy, I made it happen."

Logan's face expression went blank as he eyes widen in realization. "…you had Victor kill her?"

Stryker raised an eyebrow, smugly. "Yes and no…" He then nodded his head at someone in the room, who Logan didn't even notice before since he had been too busy thinking of the reasons why Stryker would do this to him. However, the person moved forward out of the shadows and Kayla Silverfox appeared before him.

Logan had to do a double take as he stared at Kayla. This person looked like Kayla, they had her beautiful dark flowing hair and entrancing eyes, they even smelled like her. But Logan couldn't believe this, Kayla had died in his arms….her blood had been everywhere.

Stryker began circling around the table where Logan laid and told him in a matter-of-fact voice, "You know, I have learned that nothing motives the men of your family like… revenge."

"Who are you?" he asked her, breathless. This had to be a cruel trick.

"Oh she's real, old friend," Stryker informed him, smiling a little too widely.

Logan looked into Kayla's eyes, hoping she had been forced into this but she didn't show any kind of emotion as she gazed back.

"Did you really think we just let you walk away?" Stryker sneered, cruelly. "You're a dangerous man, Logan. We like to keep any eye on dangerous men."

Logan looked up at the ceiling, while he shook his head. _Is he implyin' she had been sent to watch me?! No, no, this can't be true! _

"Tell him about the day you died," Stryker ordered Kayla.

Logan looked back at Kayla, eyes swirling with hurt, anger, and confusion all at the same time. Kayla blinked like she couldn't form any words but then said in unfamiliar monotone voice, "They gave me a shot of hydrochlorothiazide, which can reduce your heart rate so low it appears you flat-lined."

Logan lost his breath, trying to remember how he found her but he had been so blinded by anger and grief, he didn't even bother to investigate her body and shook in anger when he realized he that.

"Don't be angry with her," Stryker said, watching him. "She's a real credit to your species."

"What?!" Logan gawked back at Kayla, completely taken aback.

"Kayla's mutation is tactohypnosis. She can influence people as long she touches them, quite useful tool in a seduction," Stryker said softly. "It was never real, my friend."

Logan didn't say anything as he held back tears but finally choked, "It was real for me." He then swallowed hard, trying to relieve dry throat as he glared up at Kayla. He had never been so happy in his whole life before when he was with Kayla. It had been only peace and happiness for those six years…he always thought it was too good to be true and apparently, it had been.

Kayla seemed like she wanted to say something but nothing came out of her quivering mouth. Tears began to form in her eyes but held them in.

"That story you told about a man who gets flowers for the moon, I had it backwards," Logan retorted, coldly. "I thought you were the moon and I was yer Wolverine."

Kayla almost broke out crying but saw in the corner of her eye, Stryker giving her a deadly look so she stopped herself.

"But yer the trickster, aren't you?" Logan sneered, callously. "I'm just the fool who got played. The worst part of it is, I've should have known." He paused to swallow hard again. "But I ignored my instincts. I ignored what I really am…but that won't ever happen again." He gave one last look at Kayla, showing her how much she had hurt him in his eyes before he looked away.

Tears began flowing down Kayla's face as she yearned to say, she had fallen in love with him and it had been real for her too… But Stryker gave her another glare so she stayed quiet and tried to try maintain her composure.

_I did it for my sister,_ Kayla tried telling herself but the reason seemed like an excuse now.

"You know, having your memories erased doesn't have to be a bad thing," Stryker suggested, walking around the table again. "You'll forget every horrible thing in your life…Kayla, your brother, all the wars…You can start over."

Kayla couldn't take any more of this as Stryker humiliated and belittled Logan. She knew Logan had done some bad things in his life but he didn't deserve this! Deep down, he was a good person and she felt horrible for what she had done to him. She held her trembling mouth since she knew now why Logan had a hard time trusting people. Everyone he had ever trust had betrayed him…and she was now one of them. Kayla then ran out of the lab before she began to sob uncontrollably.

Stryker rolled his eyes. He had told her not to get emotionally involved with him so any pain she was feeling was her fault. However, Stryker's was pleased that Logan didn't seem to care that Kayla had left the room as he continued staring at nothing.

Stryker smiled and bent down to his level before he whispered into Logan's ear, "That's why it's not natural for a person to live as long as you or Victor. Look at all these years had done to Victor. He has turned into a cold blood killer and look at you. You feel guilty for every bad thing you done…you're so angry and depressed that you can't even live a normal life. You need this, Logan. You need all these decades of pain and suffering gone so you can live again."

Logan had to admit Stryker made sense a little. He was sick of having nightmares every night about all the wars he had been in and no matter what he did he couldn't shake those memories away. Any good he did seem to be outweighed by any awful he did in the past.

"What…will happen to me after you erase my memories?"

"You will serve your country, fight for what's right, protect the innocent…you'll have a purpose in your life again, old friend," Stryker reassured him, patting his shoulder.

"Whatever," Logan finally mumbled, closing his eyes. He honestly didn't care what happened to him anymore since he couldn't find anything to live for.

"Sir, we are ready to begin," Dr. Cornelius announced. He had chosen to ignore that whole scene that took place right in front of him. He would not get personally involved in any way even though, it did seem a little cruel of what Stryker had done to Logan just as cruel of what Stryker had done to him.

Logan looked back up at Stryker with total defeat in his eyes. Stryker had never seen him look so pathetic, which made Stryker smile in victory. It actually wasn't necessary for Stryker to reveal all this information to Logan because he could have just erased his memory and re-programmed him before he even wake up. Though, Stryker relished at the thought that even though he didn't have any mutant powers, he had the power over Logan, he had brought him to his lowest point.

"You may begin, Doctor," Stryker commanded, going over to Dr. Cornelius and Carol Frost sides, ready to watch and observe his prize.

Dr. Cornelius began typing furiously on his keyboard and then stopped dramatically as his finger lingered over the button that would erase Logan's memory.

"Continue," Stryker urged, giving him an irritated look.

He sighed before he pressed down hard on the button and jumped when Logan let out a death defying scream that filled up the entire room. It was not only a scream of pain but it was also a scream of utterly sorrow and loss.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Logan couldn't escape the pain it was everywhere…physically and mentally. It felt like something was gnawing at his brain, it was unbearable. Blackness was trying to calm him and he would usually fight it off but…this time he didn't want to. There was no point. What would he be fighting for? For Kayla? For Victor? For himself? For anyone? No…there was nothing or no one to keep him fighting.

_"We're brothers Jimmy, you realize that?" a fourteen Victor told him. "And brothers protect each other!"_ Logan had believed that for so many years….

_"I love you," Kayla told him before she kissed him._ He had believed that was true only a few minutes ago…

Everything had been a lie so he finally let his mind slip away into the black abyss, hoping he would just simply forget.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Aww…poor Logan…:( Everyone is always messing with him!**

**Do you think this is better than having his memory erased by a bullet? I'll answer that question for you. YES MOTHERFUCKING YES!**


	3. Late Night Memory Loss

"How long is this going to take?" Stryker asked, impatiently as he tapped his fingers on the computer stand. Logan's mind was still not completely erased and it was irritating him. He and everybody else in the room had been dead quiet for the last two hours as they watched Logan twist and turn in pain and occasionally let out a yelp or whimper. It was safe to say that nobody wanted to watch anymore of it.

Dr. Cornelius looked at the computer screen as he tried to avoid Stryker's eyes. "Well Sir, if I remember right, you told me that he is over hundred years old and if that is true that means he has more memories than a normal human being. So I don't know, sir, it might take a while…"

Stryker heaved a sigh then looked at his watch, which said it was about nine o'clock at night. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, realizing he had been working for about fourteen hours straight.

"Doctor, actually as soon as his memory is completely erased, call it night," Stryker said, putting a hand on Cornelius's shoulder. "We're start working on the re-programming tomorrow. We're all work better if we all get a good night of sleep." He had accomplishment many things today so he thought he earned some sleep. He made medical history with the success of the adamantium bonding process and he crushed Logan's will to live, a very successful day in Stryker's book.

"Yes, sir," Dr. Cornelius answered, nodding his head as he hid his displeasure. He was not happy he was going to be forced to stay up all the whole night since he knew Logan's mind wasn't going to be completely erased any time soon. He was tired too and had done way more labor than Stryker had done.

"Good work, gentlemen by no time we'll have our perfect weapon," Stryker smiled before exiting the room as other staff members followed him. The room was now left with only four guards, Carol Frost, Dr. Cornelius and Logan.

Dr. Cornelius face dropped into a frown as soon as the metal doors closed.

"Sir, if you like I can watch Experiment X," Carol Frost suggested. "You look very tired and you're probably the one who needs the most sleep."

Dr. Cornelius gave Miss Frost a surprised look. This perhaps was the first time this woman had said anything remotely nice because when she talked, it was only about business "No, no I can't have you do that," he mustered.

"I don't mind," she retorted, monotony. "I know how to work the controls. I won't mess up, sir."

"I'm sorry, Miss Frost but if you do mess up it would be blamed on me," Dr. Cornelius told her, still finding her kindness odd.

She blinked but no emotion appeared. "I understand, sir." She turned her attention back to Logan who had finally quieted down a bit but now was just cringing and wincing.

Dr. Cornelius gave her one last look before he looked back at the computer. He wasn't sure what to think about Miss Frost actually he never understood women at all. He could understand the most complex science on earth but not women. It was amazing he ever got married.

"Sir," Carol Frost suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts. "Do you think it was a little cruel what Stryker did to him?"

That question caught Dr. Cornelius off guard as he tried to keep his composure instead of gawking at her. "Miss Frost, I rather not think about it. It's none of our business."

"I know, sir," Carol nodded. "But it was kind of hard not to watch since it was happening right in front of us. I just thought it was unnecessary and unprofessional."

"True but it did quiet the subject down. He probably be still struggling and we would never get any work done."

Carol Frost blinked. "I did not think about that, valid point, sir."

Dr. Cornelius peak a quick glance at her. He wondered if this was her showing compassion towards the subject. He frowned, that's why he never had women on his team of medical staff, they always got emotional involved with everything. He had thought she was different since she was so cold but apparently, she did have some sort of feelings. "Miss Frost, I highly advise you disconnect any feelings you have towards him, it's very unprofessional."

"I don't have any feelings towards him!" she snapped, frigidly.

"I meant do not pity him," he corrected himself.

"Oh," Carol echoed, wishing she hadn't snapped at him. She had thought he had meant she liked Logan, which she certainly did not. She only felt sorry for him.

"It will be worth it as soon as this is all over," Dr. Cornelius mumbled. "We won't have to be scared anymore."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's a mutant. They are not like us, Miss Frost. The powers these mutants possess can turn them into power-hungry killers. They are extremely dangerous and that's why they need to be controlled or they would wreak havoc on the world. If we can control Mr. Logan and his great powers, we might be able to defend ourselves against them."

Carol Frost blinked. "Is that what Colonel Stryker told you or do you actually believe that, sir?"

Dr. Cornelius stared at her as he locked his jaw. Actually, that was exactly what Stryker had told him and he just accepted that reason because he didn't want to believe he was hurting an innocent man.

_Why is she acting like this? _Dr. Cornelius thought, annoyed. _It's like she cares about this hairy mutant?_ _Why though? She doesn't even know him. _He sighed and rubbed his gray beard. _Women…_

"Miss Frost, we're here to work so don't pity them or him, there's no point," Dr. Cornelius finally growled, ending the subject for good.

"Yes, sir," Carol replied, coolly as she averted her eyes back to Logan.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Carol Frost stared, contritely at Logan through the observation glass and then let a sigh out. She couldn't deny it anymore, she felt utterly and totally sorry for him. Usually, she could stay emotionless about anything but not with him…

After Dr. Cornelius and Carol had finally erased every single memory from Logan's mind, they had him moved into an observation room/cell.

Logan was now slumped against the wall with tubes and wires still littered all over his body. They didn't put any restraints on him since they feeding him sedation again and the room was built to withstand a nuclear explosion so there was no way he could get out.

Logan didn't look so good and almost be mistaken for a corpse since he was pale as a ghost. The only indication he was still alive was the heaving of his chest as he breathed.

It was three o'clock in the morning now but Carol could not go to sleep. She kept thinking about Logan's face when Kayla told him, she never loved him. She could clearly see in Mr. Logan's eyes that he really did love her and even though, Carol had never personally loved anybody before, she really felt Logan's pain. It made her want to cry. She also found it sick how Stryker told Logan there was no point in living.

_Why did Stryker have to do that to him? _Carol kept thinking over and over again. _It was just so cruel.  
_

Carol reluctantly pushed a button on the keyboard and decreased the sedation that was being feed to Logan. She decreased it just enough where Logan would be half-conscious but not totally with it.

She flinched when she saw Logan take a deep breath through the glass. He didn't move at all after that so she calmed herself down. Even though, she felt sorry for Logan, she was also terrified of him.

Carol then picked up a tray of food she had gotten from the cafeteria and left the control room and went towards Logan's cell. The guards by the door were sleep so she slipped by them with ease and opened the metal doors.

Carol cautiously walked up to him like she thought he was going to jump up and attack her but he still haven't moved from his spot.

She crouched down to his level, while setting down the tray of food and slurred, "Umm…I thought you might want real food instead of tube feeding."

There was no reaction from Logan at first but suddenly he lifted his shaggy head and stared at her, curiously. He moved his head little bit, trying to sniff her.

"Umm…right," Carol responded, feeling weird. She picked up a bowl of pudding and stuck it in his face. "You want some?"

Logan smelled the food but turned his head to the side in disgust. It was clear he did not want pudding. He averted his eyes back to her and continued staring at her like he was trying to figure out if she was a friend or a foe.

"Right…you didn't look like a pudding eater anyway," she remarked. "Umm…do you want some meat?" She picked up a hamburger off the tray and stuck it in his face again.

"No," Logan mumbled, unexpectedly.

Carol felt her heart stop for a second since she had not expect an answer back from,.

"Uh well, how about I leave it just in case you get hungry?" she suggested, nervously.

He gave a weak shrug but then yelped in pain like something had shocked him. He glared up at her like she caused him the pain.

"I didn't do!" she cried but Logan didn't listen to her as he growled low while his lips curled over his teeth. His eyes filled with hate and bloodlust and he tried to attack her but yelped again as another powerful electric shock traveled through the wires into his body. He tried pulling the wires out but then he started wobbling back and forth. Logan finally fell lifelessly back against the wall, looking dead like before.

Carol then finally realized that someone was in the control room, shocking him and increasing the sedation.

She hiccuped in fear and held her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" She then ran out of the cell and shut the door behind her.

She then slowly approached the control room and wondered who was in there. If it was Stryker, Dr. Cornelius or another leader doctor, she knew would get in so much trouble but she was pretty sure they would have sent in the soldiers after her if so. But right when she tried to open the doors, they opened and Agent Zero walked out.

Carol breathing regulated itself back to normal, glad to find out it wasn't one of her superiors.

"You're not supposed to be here," Carol stated coldly.

He gave her a nasty smirk as he crossed his arms. "You should be thanking me. That animal would have ripped you to shreds."

"That's because you shocked him and caused him pain. He has no idea what is going on, he doesn't know any better!"

Agent Zero rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, with or without his memory he wouldn't hesitate in killing you. He killed all those medical staff when he was trying to escape. He's a killer, so don't think for a second he'll spare you just because you tried to give him pudding."

She didn't say anything, but agreed with him.

Agent Zero gave one last vicious smirk before he went on his way.


	4. Anger Management, much?

**Author's Notes: Hi let's pretend Kayla Silverfox's sister isn't Emma Frost. Did that make sense in the movie? Nope and now it's even more confusing since Emma Frost is the X-Men: First Class and she's older? I'm not going to even give Kayla's sister a name either…her name is Kayla's sister. Bam.**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"I hope Experiment X didn't give you two any trouble last night," Stryker causally commented as he stared at Logan through the observation glass. Stryker was in a great mood today and was so excited to continue, he didn't even care that he had accidentally cut himself from shaving as there was now a small cut on his chin. Otherwise, Stryker looked pretty well rested and even had a new expensive suit on.

Logan, on the other hand, still did not look his best. After Carol had left for the night, Zero came back and played with the controls, shocking and torturing Logan all night long. Logan now lay on his stomach and all his wounds and his hoarse vocal cords were all healed from last night so there was no evidence anything had happened to him and Agent Zero also deleted the security footage as well.

Two guards and a lab technician were also now in the cell, surrounding Logan as they waited for instructions from Stryker. One of the guards was very tempted to poke Logan with his gun for fun but knew Stryker would not approve so he just made faces at the guard, who was bluntly ignoring him.

The observation room was completely packed with Stryker, Dr. Cornelius, Carol and a few medical staff and lab technicians. They all were doing different jobs as they got ready to re-program Logan.

"No, of course not," Dr. Cornelius answered, checking Logan's condition. "Everything went according to plan."

"So all his memories are completely erased now, right?" Stryker smiled, excitedly like he was enjoying ruining Logan's life

"Well If I've calibrated it correctly, yes all his personally memories are erased but I left alone the intact hard-wired functioning like walking and talking, you know all that good stuff."

"Thank god, I didn't want to be the one to potty train him," a lab technician joked in the back.

A few of staff members snickered with him, Stryker though elected to ignore him and asked, "And you said he is able to talk too?"

_Oh yeah he can talk,_ Carol thought to herself. Though, when he did speak last night, it sounded more like growling then proper English.

"Yes sir." Dr. Cornelius nodded.

"He knows more than one language," Stryker mentioned. "Does he still know all of them?"

"Oh really?" Dr. Cornelius replied a little surprised. Carol looked at him a little stunned too.

Cornelius would have never guess Logan would know any language other than English. Logan looked like a dumb ignorant redneck to Dr. Cornelius so he assumed Logan was uneducated. He had underestimated Logan's intelligence, greatly. "Uh well…like I said I did not touch that part of his brain so that should be still intact."

"What languages does he know, sir?" Carol asked out of curiosity.

"Hmmmm…I'm not sure I know he knew Japanese, French, German, and Spanish but I think he knew more…" Stryker hummed as he thought about it.

Suddenly, everyone in the room turned and stared at Logan with a new found interest even the lab technician who made fun of Logan was impressed by Logan's language skills.

"He's not stupid, he can be very cunning when he wants to be," Stryker responded when he noticed everyone looking at Logan like they were amazed. "He was a very excellent solider. It's his anger and rage that blinds him and makes him do stupid things."

"Anger management, much?" the same lab technician joked again.

Stryker this time yelled at technician, "If you say one more smartass comment I'll throw you in there with Weapon X when he's not sedated!"

That shut up that lab technician for good.

Carol hid a smile. Though, she didn't like Stryker at least he was somewhat professional and didn't take any crap.

Stryker went back to talking to Dr. Cornelius like that outburst never happened. "His main purpose is not for talking. Make sure when we re-program him, he will not speak unless spoken to. I did not want any kind of back talk, opinions, or hesitate from him."

"Yes sir, of course."

"Good, have the guards bring him into main lab so we can begin," Stryker commanded. He couldn't wait to get started, everything was going so well but he still had one problem to deal with and its name was….Victor Creed.

Stryker sighed in annoyance. Hopefully, Logan or Weapon X now would be completed by the time Victor finally figure out Stryker had double-crossed him and be able to take him out in ease.

Stryker had promised Victor if he brought in or convinced Logan to undergo adamantium bonding experiment and it was successful he would also give adamantium to him as well. Stryker knew Logan's healing factor was faster so that's why he wanted to try it on Logan first.

Victor was actually the one who came up with the whole plan of 'pretending' to kill Kayla so Logan would get so mad he would agree to Stryker's offer. Which, was what exactly happened and everything worked out perfectly like Victor planned. He definitely knew his brother and what buttons to push. But for some strange and unknown reason, Victor was under the impression that Logan would come out of this ready to forgive him when he found out Kayla wasn't really dead and the procedure had made him stronger and nearly indestructible.

Stryker snorted at that. He didn't understand why Victor thought Logan would forgive him after all he had done to him. If his brother 'pretended' to kill his lover, Stryker wouldn't know if he would be more pissed at thinking his brother killed his lover or that his brother tricked him into believing his lover was dead. Stryker knew Logan would have probably still want to kill Victor either way. No logical person would forgive Victor. But Stryker guessed Victor made up that strange conclusion because he was so desperate to have his brother back.

Stryker knew Victor missed his brother ever since Logan left Team X, six years ago. He had noticed Victor was nicer and happier when Logan was around but that was probably because Logan was about the only person who could tolerate Victor. Stryker had found that was the only thing human about Victor and Stryker could almost consider that endearing for a second but then quickly realized that it was Logan and Victor he was thinking about. The word 'endearing' was the antonym of these brothers. But Stryker couldn't complain about Victor's silly logic since Stryker's plan was working out perfectly too. Soon enough both Logan and Victor would be under his control entirely and totally….

The two guards lifted Logan up by his arms and held him up as the lab technician pulled out certain wires and tubes out of him. The guards seemed to be struggling holding him up since Logan was a lot heavier than they thought he would be.

After Stryker instructed his staff on what they needed for the procedure, he turned around and walked towards the door when he suddenly heard a loud "SNKIT" and a faint yell.

Stryker and everybody else quickly looked over and saw that Logan's claws were buried inside the young lab technician's chest. The two guards that were holding him let go of him, looking beyond shocked and terrified. They tried to pull their weapons out but Logan pulled his bloody claws out and shoved a pair of claws into their each one of their chests.

Logan roared loudly and twisted his claws around in the guards chest, making them yell out in pain. He absolutely had no remorse in his eyes, he looked like a rabid animal on the hunt to kill anything in its path.

"What is happening?" Stryker yelled at Dr. Cornelius. "Why is he awake?!"

Dr. Cornelius checked the controls, wildly. "Uh I don't know! He should be out cold! Something's wrong! He's fighting it!"

Logan let another loud savage roar as he unexpectedly threw both of the guard's bodies at the glass window. They hit the window so hard it made a few cracks in it. In the cell, the glass was blacked out but Logan's wild dark eyes looked into the window like he knew they were in there.

Logan knew that was the place that had caused him so much pain from last night since he could hear Agent Zero's laughter coming from it.

"Gas him now!" Stryker ordered then noticed Logan now seemed to be staring right at him through the window, which sent a chill up Stryker's spine.

Logan crouched down like he was about to leap into the glass window when a cyclone of yellow gas blasted into his face from nozzles hidden in the walls, the floor, even the ceiling of the cell. The gas filled up the chamber quickly but yet Logan still managed to come up to the glass as he coughed and wheezed. He lifted an arm back and stuck a pair of claws in the window, the glass cracked more.

Some of the gas began to slip through the cracks into the observation room, which freaked out everyone. "Increase it now!" Stryker yelled, backing away.

"But—

"Now!"

Dr. Cornelius reluctantly pushed the button, afraid the gas was going to start coming into room because of the cracks. The gas began rapidly coming out more into the cell and it finally got to Logan as he began to cough more, which eventually turned into choking. His claws slipped out of window and he fell down on his knees, clutching his heaving chest.

"Oh my god," Carol whispered, covering her mouth and nose. It was horrendous to watch.

Logan's mouth gaped open, and green bile erupted from the back of his throat. He finally gagged like a beached shark and then hit the floor face down in his own vomit but his convulsing arms and legs swiftly tossed him onto his back. As he slipped into unconsciousness, his claws slowly retracted into his flesh.

No one said anything as they stared at Logan in horror until Stryker finally suddenly whispered, "You can turn the gas off now."

"Yes… of course," Dr. Cornelius answered like he was coming out of a trace.

Stryker let out a nervous laugh as wiped his brow, not wanting to admit to himself that he saw his entire life flash by.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Sorry, Miss Silverfox but I can't let you go any further," Agent Zero told a determined Kayla Silverfox. He was blocking the hallway that led to where Stryker was re-programming Logan. Stryker had ordered Zero to not let anyone disturb him as he worked on Weapon X.

"I have to talk to Stryker!" Kayla gritted, trying to get by him but Zero kept getting in the way. Kayla felt like screaming. She was already upset about breaking Logan's heart…and now she had found out her sister (the reason she did all this) was still being held captive. Stryker had promised he would let her sister go if she did everything he told her to do but he still hadn't released her yet.

Kayla's fragile mental state had also affected her appearance since hair looked like it hadn't been combed and her eyes were still puffy and red from all the crying she had done last night.

Agent Zero on the other hand, never looked better, he had his best suit on and he wore a big happy grin as he jumped side to side as he blocked Kayla from getting by. He was enjoying this more than necessary.

Kayla bit her lip in frustration and then reached a hand out and tried to touch him so she could influence him. Zero though, stepped back just in time and pulled out two guns. "Don't you dare try that mind trick stuff with me!" Zero yelled, pointing his guns right at her head and chest.

Kayla brought her hand back to herself and rubbed it like he had just hit him. Her eyes began to tear up and whimpered, "Please I'm sorry-

"Yeah, yeah, you want your sister back," Zero sighed, bored then decided to put his guns back into his holsters since she obviously wasn't a threat. "Well you're just going to have to wait." Zero suddenly smirked, maliciously and chuckled. "Hey do you what to know, what Stryker's doing right now?"

Kayla didn't say anything and began to walk away. She was done with him.

"He's finally housebreaking your boyfriend," Zero sneered, mockingly after her.

She stopped in her tracks and glared back at him and hissed "You think it's funny what Stryker is doing to him?!"

"Actually, yes I do," Zero smiled evilly.

Kayla gave him another revolted look. "You're just as disgusting as Stryker."

"The only thing that is disgusting is that you actually had sex with that animal," Zero told her, looking her up and down. "That's a sin against God, beastiality."

Kayla opened her mouth since she couldn't believe he just said that to her. She couldn't help but break out crying as she began to run away from him. However, Kayla only got a few steps in when she bumped into something really hard, she almost lost balance but was able to stay on her feet.

"Watch where yer goin', little fox," Kayla heard a familiar voice sneered. She looked up and saw the cruel face of Victor Creed, glaring down at her. She backed up and quickly wiped her face. He always seemed to show up when she was at her weakest.

Victor wrinkled his nose at her, wondering what she was crying about now. He never understood what Logan saw her in, all she did was cry. Sure, she was fine piece of ass but other than that Victor saw nothing worth wild in her.

"Uh Victor what are you doing here?" Zero asked a little nervous. Victor was the one person Stryker did not want down here at all. Stryker would kill him if he let Victor down there! All hell would be broken loose if Victor got by him.

Zero wandered what the hell Victor was even doing here, he was supposed to be catching baby mutants on the other side of the country.

"I need to see Stryker," Victor gruffly replied.

"He's busy right now," Zero told him then whispered low. "With you know, the "experiment."

Victor gave him an annoyed look and was about to say something but then he noticed Kayla still haven't move from her spot and was just staring at him. He snarled, lips curving over his sharp teeth and was about push her aside but suddenly Kayla mouthed something to him. "_I need to speak to you in private."_ She then walked by him avoiding eyes contact, leaving him with Zero.

Victor face didn't change but that had caught him off guard. What could she possibly want to talk about with him? But he decided he would go "talk" to her, whatever that meant. Victor then got in Zero's face, too close for comfort and jeered, "Well tell him when he's done, I wuss lookin' for him."

"Yeah sure…." Zero slurred, trying to smile. He had to admit Victor kind of freaked him out and hoped he never was at the end of Victor's claws.

Victor gave him one last glare before he headed off in the same direction Kayla went.

Agent Zero sighed then wiped his brow. "That was a close one."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	5. If yer lyin'

Kayla anxiously tapped her fingers on the bar as she waited for Victor. She then looked around as she tried to get the knots out of her long hair but only manage to mess up her hair more. She was so nervous and restless, she had yet to touch her beer she had ordered.

_What am I doing?_ Kayla thought as she bit her chapped lip. She was absolutely terrified of Victor and wanted nothing to do with him. But she knew he was the only one who could possibly stop Stryker. _What if he knows what Stryker is doing? What if he is letting Stryker do this to Logan?_

Kayla paled at that thought but then took a deep breath. There was no way Victor would let Stryker do this to Logan because Kayla knew deep down inside him, he cared about Logan in some sick and twisted way… a very twisted way…

Kayla had left the base and driven to a bar that was far away enough so none of Stryker's cronies would be hanging out in. She was pretty sure no one would overhear them here. The bar was pretty small and only few people were present since it was the middle of the day.

The bartender, Bill had tried flirting with her but she quickly shot him down. She was not in the mood.

Kayla's heart stopped when she heard the door open behind her and she knew Victor Creed had arrived. Whenever he walked into any room, he brought in an air of fear with him, which hit Kayla hard.

She didn't turn around to look at him, she just continued looking straight ahead and tried to tell herself everything would work out. She had to be strong because she knew Victor would take advantage of her weaken state.

When Victor finally sat down next to her, she opened her mouth but no words came out. She worried she couldn't be strong if she couldn't even say anything but fortunately, the bartender, Bill came up to Victor to take his order.

"What can I get you?" Bill asked as he examined Victor, wondering if this was Kayla's boyfriend or something. He looked like a complete meathead to him and of course, he couldn't help but notice Victor's clawed hands.

"A beer, local," Victor answered quickly, totally dismissing him. His attention was completely on Kayla, who looked like she was about to faint in any second. He felt flattered that she was so scared of him.

Bill sense something was wrong between these two but stalked away to get Victor's drink.

Since Kayla wasn't saying anything Victor slid his massive hand in Kayla's lap and touched her thigh. "Is this the reason why you wanted t' meet up? Fer round two?" he whispered, sliding his hand up closer towards her crotch. "But I can't promise you'll come back from the dead like last time, darlin'."

"Don't touch me!" Kayla snapped, grabbing his hand. She wasn't going to let him treat her like this! She held onto his clawed hand with both her small hands and tried to influence him but surprisingly, he pulled away and instead grabbed her face. She froze in his grip, totally caught off guard.

Victor's claws dug into her skin to the point where blood was running down her face but not where it would leave scars or anything. He didn't want to ruin her pretty little face just yet.

"Yer little mind tricks don't work on me," Victor hissed dangerously but then grinned, revealing his sharp fangs. "So I can touch ya as much as I want, sweethart."

Kayla held in a wince and stared back at Victor, determined. She would not act like a scared little girl that would only fuel him.

"Hey! What are you doing to her?" Bill barked when he came back with Victor's drink.

Victor let go of Kayla and swiped the beer right out of Bill's hands. "Why don't ya mind yer own business, bub?"

"No I don't think so," Bill rumbled, angrily. "She's bleeding!"

Kayla covered her chin with one hand as she tried the hide the bleeding. The cuts weren't that bad but they annoyingly wouldn't stop bleeding. "No it's okay I'm fine."

"No it's not!" Bill mustered, almost happily. This could be his chance to save her and then she would love him. "Is he your boyfriend? Do you let him treat you like this? You don't deserve this!"

Kayla sighed and then with her free hand she touched the bartender's arm. "Everything is fine, sir. It was just an accident."

Bill looked blank for a second then his face expression, softened. "Oh let me get you some napkins then." He picked some up and then handed them to her before he walked off.

"Thank you," Kayla whispered as she dabbed her chin with the napkins.

"I guess you're powers aren't a total waste," Victor commented as he drank his beer. "He would have been dead by now if you haven't had done that."

_Thank god, I did that then_, Kayla thought. She still couldn't believe Logan was actually related to Victor, he was so evil. Sure, Logan could be mean but he wasn't evil. He didn't delight in people's pain and suffering, which Victor seemed to greatly enjoy. But as she thought about how different Logan was from Victor made Kayla miss Logan even more. She longed to be in Logan's arms again, but suddenly she realized something.

"Wait if my powers don't work on you…then that means it doesn't work on…"

Victor gulped down his beer then gave her a look like he thought she was stupid. "Yippy, he was in love you."

Kayla tried to hide a smile but she couldn't contain it. She was never hundred percent sure if Logan actually loved her because she had influenced him when she first met him but apparently, her powers never worked.

Victor glowered at her as he rolled his eyes. She had better not made him meet her here just for reassurance that Logan loved her. He wasn't sure why he even agreed to come, probably out of boredom. "Girl, you gonna tell me why I'm here? This better not be a waste of my time."

Kayla knew she had to get to the point because Victor seriously looked like he was going to snap in any minute. "It's about Stryker."

"And…?"

"He's double crossing both of us," Kayla spurted out, avoiding eye contract.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Victor growled. Stryker wouldn't dare to cross him.

Kayla finally looked into Victor's glaring blue eyes. "He's not letting my sister go and… he's making Logan into his own personally weapon. He's erased his memory and he's reprogramming him!"

Victor didn't say anything but he did abruptly stand up and throw money on the bar for the drinks. He then grabbed Kayla by the arm, painfully and dragged her out of the bar.

"What are you doing!" she gritted, trying to pry herself out of his grip but he was way too strong. She winced when she felt his claws dig through her long black-sleeved shirt into her skin.

Victor didn't let go of her until they were outside the bar and were behind it, where no one could see them. He then roughly slammed her against the wall and towered over her, pinning her to the spot. "You better think clearly what yer sayin' girl because I don't have no time for bullshit."

"I know what I'm saying!" Kayla yelled, bravely pushing him but pushing Victor was really no use since it was like pushing a brick wall. But she was so sick of Victor bullying her and had to stand up for herself.

Victor chuckled at her little push. He could see why Logan liked this little frail now, she was kind of feisty.

"Why the hell would I lie about this, especially to you?" she challenged. "Stryker lied to me about letting my sister go and now he is lying about Logan to you! He made me tell Logan that our love was fake to hurt him! I'm not the one here doing the mind tricks it's Stryker!"

Victor clenched his teeth and stared at her, hard. She did have a point, why would she lie to him? She obviously knew what he could do to her if she was lying. But yet, she specialized in lying, she lied to Logan for six years straight. Though, he didn't like that interaction he had with Agent Zero earlier, it felt like Stryker was trying to keep him out.

"Please Victor," Kayla whimpered, desperately as tears welled up in her eyes. "You have to stop him…"

"Okay pipe down," Victor grumbled, standing up straight while he wiped off imaginary dusk off his coat. "I'll look into it."

"You'll look into it!?" Kayla screeched. "He's torturing Logan right now!" She huffed and began walking away form him. "I don't know why I thought you would help! I thought you cared about your brother but I guess I was sorely mistaken!"

Kayla yelped when she felt herself be dragged by her hair and slammed back against the wall. He grabbed her throat and held her up to where her feet were barely touched the ground. He got into her face and sneered, angrily, "I said I would look into it, you ungrateful little bitch!" His thumb claw began pressing against her throat until it pierced her skin and blood ran down her neck, rapidly.

"Stop p-please…" Kayla choked as she began struggling when it felt like that claw was going to continue going deeper and deeper into her throat.

Victor did take his claw out but didn't let go of her throat. "Are you fuckin' sure yer not tellin' me any tall tales because right now I'm ninety-nine percent sure you are lyin' through yer teeth."

"I'm n-not lying…" Kayla tried to scream but came out as a muffled whimper. "I-I swear on my sister…"

Victor suddenly dropped her when she said that. She fell on the ground and rubbed her throat a little confused. She looked up at him but he wasn't looking at her, he seemed to be thinking about something.

Victor couldn't help but think maybe she was telling the truth since she had been fighting so hard to get her sister and wouldn't risk that.

When Kayla stood up, Victor got uncomfortably close and started to play with her hair before he whispered softly into her ear, "If I don't find any solid truth to anythin' yer saying I'll…" His free hand then snaked down to her crotch, which made Kayla flail against him. She didn't want those nasty ass claws anywhere near down there.

"…I'll tear you to shreds…starting down here." He then crudely grabbed her, claws cutting through her pants. She squealed when she felt his claws lightly brush her sensitive area as he teased her. He then pulled her head back and licked away the blood from her bleeding neck.

Kayla closed her eyes and cringed, wishing he would just stop. She didn't want to be violated by him again but to her relief, he abruptly let go of her. She then immediately backed up away from him. She was going to take a long hot shower after this and scrub away at all the places where he had touched her.

"I have to visit an old friend first but don't worry after that I'll find out yer a lyin' piece of shit…then we can continue where we left off," Victor winked before turning around and heading back to his car, leaving her shaking in fear.

As scary and painful as that was Kayla tried to look on the bright side, she had managed to convince Victor to a least check it out what Stryker was doing. And then when he would, he would discover Stryker's deception…and maybe it could all end in a happy ending….

Kayla stared after him and couldn't help but mumble, "Thank you."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Doctor, do you mind explain what the hell that was about?" Stryker asked, referring to what happened earlier with Logan's suddenly violent outburst. That had left everybody a little shaken up and Stryker was so glad they were able to control the situation and overcome Logan or they all could be at the end of his claws right now.

Dr. Cornelius, Stryker, and Carol Frost were the only ones left in the control room as they tried to figure out what went wrong. Stryker had Logan moved to another room to be hosed off since he was kind of disgusted. Chemicals, throw up, blood, and three days of filth covered Logan and Stryker didn't want to be working around him while he stunk up the whole room.

"The subject is still aggressive despite ego eradication," Dr. Cornelius answered as he viewed on the computer screens of how Logan vitals were when he had the outburst.

"Why?"

"We aren't sure. Chemical reactions have been ruled out. No metal poisoning is present, no schizoid chemical imbalances we can detect," he listed off.

"Maybe it has to do with pain," Carol quietly pointed out.

Both men faced her.

She turned red. Carol hated being the center of attention. "What if the subject is experiencing a kind of recognition—a memory if you will—of the pain experienced during the bonding process?"

"Hmm…I would agree with that but…" Dr. Cornelius thought skeptically. "But we erased his memory after the adamantium bonding process so that couldn't be the reason." He looked away from the screen and looked at Stryker and sighed. "Whatever the cause is, his brutish impulses have been greatly exaggerated."

"Uhh sir…I might know who uh provoked the subject," Carol Frost suddenly whispered. She had to tell Stryker about Zero torturing Logan last night if not Zero may continue and mess up more things.

They both looked at her, anxiously.

Carol shrugged almost too causally. "Well last night sir, when I was going back to my quarters, I saw Agent Zero walking down towards Logan's holding cell—

"Well that fucking explains it!" Stryker roared, irritably. Carol didn't need to finish her sentence because Stryker was hundred percent sure Zero was the cause. He knew this thing Zero had against Logan would be a problem!

"I need to talk to him now!" he growled as he headed towards the door but then heard Dr. Cornelius say, "Uh Colonel?"

"What?" Stryker snapped, annoyed as he turned around. He then saw on the big screen that Cornelius had switched to the security footage in the room where they were washing Logan off. The screen showed the guards laughing and playing around as they tormented Logan with a high-powered hose that could rip somebody's skin off. Logan was chained to the ground so all he could do was yell and struggle around in pain.

Stryker grinded his teeth even more infuriated. No wonder Logan was so aggravated! He needed to hire new staff that acted more professional. "Make them stop now!"

"Yes of course, sir," Dr. Cornelius picking up a headset.

"When I come back the subject better be prepped and ready in the main lab so we can finally begin this reprogramming," Stryker ordered, harshly before stomping out the room to find a dead man named Agent Zero.

"I don't understand them," Carol commented, watching the screen in disgust. "Why do they think that's okay?"

Dr. Cornelius sighed as he put the headset on to tell them to knock if off. "I don't think humans will ever been understood, let alone these new species of them…mutants."


	6. I love killing people!

**Author's Notes: I didn't realize it was 2011 when I last updated this story…so I'm sorry to anyone who was reading this story back then. But…I'm back and just because you guys had to wait so long, I went back and re-edited everything! **

**And I don't know if I just didn't read over my work back in 2011 or if my grammar has improved a little but I couldn't understand some of things I was trying to write. So that's awesome if any of you who read it before still liked it, despite the horrible grammar. **

**Watching 'The Wolverine' was probably the thing that got me back in my Wolverine mood and made me re-visit some of my Wolverine fanfics that I never finished (sorry again)! So enjoy and I may update my other Wolverine stories soon too so keep your eyes out for that :)**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"I spy with my little eye…a dead man," Wade Wilson hummed as he spotted his target through the scope of his sniper rifle. The man he was about to shoot was across the street in a hotel room from where he stood, which was in an abandoned New York City apartment complex. It hadn't been hard to find his target since he was kind of idiot. His target owed a boatload money to the mafia and instead of leaving the country or leaving the state, he just ran to the bad side of New York.

"Hey, he's watching Scooby-Doo!" Wade exclaimed, excitedly when he saw his target changed the channel onto Saturday morning cartoons. "Well I can guarantee no one not even a talking dog is going to solve the mystery of your death…"

His fingers gripped the trigger but he was suddenly forced to drop his gun when a sharp pain pulsed through chest. He grunted and slid down against the dirty wall, holding his chest.

"Not now…just go away!" he gritted his teeth, feeling his vision blur. "Think happy thoughts! Pancakes, boobs, Scooby snacks!"

Wade was no longer a healthy handsome man anymore after he left Team X a few years ago. He was now diagnosed with a deadly form of cancer and only had a few months to live and if that wasn't bad enough, the disease had also dramatically changed his appearance. He basically looked like a walking corpse since he had lost most of muscle mass and his eyes were sunken in but the one thing the cancer had not affected was his personality. He still wanted to do the things he usually did…like killing people for example and of course, eating. True, he wasn't a great mercenary anymore and less people were hiring him but he was going to keep doing what he wanted until he was dead!

"I'm good I'm fine!" he announced when the sharp pain finally dulled before standing back up and picking up his sniper rifle. "…if anyone was wandering…" He then took aim again while gripping the trigger and whispered, "Say nighty-night-

But he was interrupted again from carrying out his mission when a clawed hand unexpectedly grabbed him and slammed him against the window, cracking it.

"Oh fuck me," Wade grumbled when he looked up at the face of the person who grabbed him.

It was Victor Creed, whom was probably the last person on Earth Wade would ever want to see. Victor and Wade had a history, a history of hating each other's guts to the point they had both tried to kill each other multiple times when they used to be on Team X together. No one could say how their hatred for each other started but for one thing, they did not share each other's humor.

"Scream fer me," Victor purred with pleasure as he nails dug into Wade's throat. Wade tried to grab his katana swords behind his back but Victor only slammed him harder against the glass, grinning in delight as his tongue flickered over his sharp teeth.

"Scream?" Wade repeated in a strained voice before a small smile appeared on his face. "Well if you insist…AHHHHH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AHHHHHH!"

"Ack enough, Wilson," Victor growled, shoving him to the ground, irritated that he had spoiled his fun. "They were right when they said you've gone insane-

"No wait!" Wade coughed, rubbing his throat. "Now I'll do it like a little girl…eeeekkk! EEEKK!-

"Shut up! Or I'll rip yer vocal cords out!"

"Geez the guy asks me to scream so I scream," Wade mumbled as he pushed himself up. "…there's no pleasing some people…Nice to see you too by the way, Vickie-poo. You look good, haven't aged a day but did you sharpened your nails just for little old meeeee?"

Victor rolled his eyes. "That's always been the problem with ya, Wilson you never learned how to shut up. You'd think the cancer would take sum of yer energy away."

"YOLO," Wade abruptly yelled, waving his arms around like he was at a party.

"Wut?"

"You only live once?" he shrugged. "I just made it up but I really think it can really take off. Maybe, the kids will start saying it-

"I'm losin' patience here, Wilson! One more smart remark outta you an' I leave here wearin' yer spine as a belt!"

"My, my, my, aren't we in a mood –what's the matter? Did someone slip itching powder in your littler box again?"

Victor grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the window again, breaking it entirely this time. "If I could rip yer throat apart right now, Wilson I would."

Wade didn't struggle, insane or not he knew he couldn't take Victor on in his condition so patted Victor's arm and suggested, "Then why don't you, Vickie-poo?"

"There's no fun in killin' sumone who wants to die," he hissed in his ear, sadistically before he pushed him away. "But no I'm not here to kill ya this time…. Stryker needs volunteers for various experiments and well, ya are the perfect candidate."

"Volunteers, eh?" Wade retorted as he pretended to rub an imagery beard on his face. "That's funny, I don't remember volunteering…"

"Oh I think yer gonna want to. These experiments could save yer life and cure yer cancer."

Wade actually didn't say anything for once as he stared at the ground and thought, _Cure me? No, that's not possible…He's lying! That's what Victor does. Lies and eats cat food! _

"Can't make a joke out of that, can you?" Victor chuckled in amusement. "This maybe yer only chance coz yer are so close to death…I can smell it. But if you want to be put out yer misery then I'm here for ya too." He them flexed his claws as he licked Wade's blood off them.

Wade ignored him as picked up his fallen sniper rifle and went back to the window. Victor didn't stop him and only watched him take aim and fire a shot at his assigned target. The man went down fast and probably wouldn't be found until the next day since he made no noise and no one saw or heard it.

Wade then turned back around and faced Victor, who was still smirking.

"Sorry, I needed to think but okay…I'll do it," he announced, putting the rifle up on his shoulder. "I mean I'm really going to miss that when I die…killing people. You know, what I mean?"

"Actually, I do," Victor smiled in mutual agreement, which was the first thing they had ever agreed on.

"Sooooo…does that mean we are friends now?"

"Over my dead body."

"Oh thank god," he sighed in relief, wiping his forehead. "That was a close one."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"How are we proceeding, Dr. Cornelius?" Stryker asked when he entered the lab with a cup of coffee in hand. "Oh and Agent Zero will not be a problem anymore." He had just transferred Zero to another location after he had scolded him. He usually didn't mind this kind of stuff (mistreating of mutant test subjects) but he didn't want anything messing up his perfect weapon.

"Good," Dr. Cornelius nodded. "But you should also have a talk with your staff as well. Some of them aggravated the subject when they hosed him off." Logan had gone into a full on berserker rage when they were finished and almost broke out of his chains before they put him out.

"Great…" Stryker mumbled as he sipped his coffee but flinched when it burned his lip.

"But the good news is that we finished installing the on/off system in him," Dr. Cornelius reported. The on/off system was a failsafe system for Weapon X just in case he tried to escape or somehow disobey orders.

"So he's just dead meat then right now?"

"Pretty much," Dr. Cornelius shrugged, thinking that was a cruel way of putting it. "When he's turned off there is no brain function and he won't react to anything."

Stryker looked at down at Logan thoughtfully, who lay on the operation table out like a light bulb. His hair was still damp, which looked even wilder than before and was looking more and more like an animal every day. Stryker then decided to pour his scalding hot coffee on Logan's face to see if he would react. Dr. Cornelius looked away in disgust and Carol only blinked before Stryker grinned at the results.

The black liquid splashed and beaded, leaving red blisters that quickly faded white, then pink as his skin healed. Despite the pain and humiliation he had administered to the once fierce and independent Logan, he didn't even flinch.

"I hope he likes it black," a lab technician mumbled but Stryker was so pleased he didn't care.

"Very good, very good," he commented, happily, putting the cup down on tray nearby. "The first step to his re-programming…but how does he act when he is turned on? Will he obey me?"

"Well we're still in the process of accomplishing that but when I put this on his cerebral cortex…" He paused and used tweezers to hold up what looked like small nanochip. "…then you'll be able to _control_ him but that's only mentally if you want puppet strings the next step is to put in the spinal codes."

"And this is all in a ten-mile radius?"

"I thought you said three?" Dr. Cornelius replied, looking taken aback. "If you want beyond three we'll have to put battery packs on him and that will get bulky-

"Fine we'll start with that," Stryker interrupted, waving him away. "But I want you to start working on that as well."

"Yes, of course, sir," he muttered, trying to hide his annoyance since it wasn't like he wasn't doing enough work. There were other doctors here he could assign that task to but to be fair, Dr. Cornelius was the best out all of them.

"Could he be tested out today after suggestion chip is placed?" Stryker abruptly asked, eagerly. "I want to see what he can do." He had only got to see a preview of what Logan could do with his new adamantium laced claws and skeleton when he first tried to escape and had been itching to test him out ever since.

"We should probably wait after the spinal codes are places throughout his body-

"We can finish that procedure that tomorrow," Stryker dismissed since he already made up his mind. "No one will be at risk. This will only be an exercise."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

When Weapon X opened his eyes, he found himself standing in open field alone. He wasn't sure how he got there and why he was standing here half-naked since it was fiercely snowing and temperature was below zero. His body urged for him to move to find warmth but something compelled him to stay still. Other than that he didn't really question anything else and only stood there, looking straight ahead until he heard a whisper in his head, _Weapon X…_

Weapon X only blinked in confusion from hearing a strange voice in his head.

_This is your master_, the crisp voice told him. _Colonel William Stryker and I order you to keep walking until I say otherwise._

Weapon X obeyed and began to move slowly through the blizzard, not flinching or even seeming fazed by the pounding snow and winds. He didn't know why he felt compelled to listen to the voice but he wanted to please it and also felt like if he didn't listen to it something bad would happen as well.

After he walked half a mile, he suddenly caught a scent in his nose and was faced with a giant grizzly bear a few yards ahead. The bear seemed agitated and growled at Weapon X when he spotted him. The bear then started galloping in his direction ready to attack.

Weapon X didn't second guess when the voice in head commanded, _Attack! _He sprinted towards the bear and they soon clashed into each other but the bear had the upper hand since he was bigger and tackled him to the ground. The bear went for his throat but Weapon X got hold of his jaw, preventing the beast from biting him so instead the bear swiped him across the face. Weapon X howled out in pain when the bear's claws took out one of his eye out and most of his nose. Blood began to pour out from his face and he became so blinded with rage that he didn't even hear when the voice told him, _release your claws._

Weapon X roared, loudly before he kicked the bear off him with all his might, sending the bear spiraling. He then felt a burning pain in his knuckles and yelled out again as he jumped up and ran towards the bear. He then released his claws and run them through the bear's stomach. The bear cried out in agony and tried swatting at him, stumbling to the ground as blood spurted out, fiercely.

However, Weapon X didn't stop there and began stabbing the dying bear anywhere he could pierce as blood and guts went flying through the air until he finally just cut the bear's head off, putting the poor bear out of its misery. He then roared out in victory at the sky, looking absolutely wild and possessed.

_Very good_, Weapon X heard his 'master' say. He calmed down a bit as his breathing regulated since he liked the praise. _Good, now retract your claws_. Weapon X looked at his blood stained claws before he let them slide back into his hands. The voice had helped him so he was going to listen to it…for now.

_Now stay still,_ the voice then told him. He stood there, waiting for the next command but then saw two men approach him through the blizzard. They were dressed in heavy snowsuits and wore helmets but Weapon X recoiled when he saw various weapons around their belts.

"He's awake," one of them exclaimed, backing up. Weapon X was terrifying sight since he was covered in blood head to toe and he had a kind of feral look in his eyes.

"Its okay, Stryker is controlling him right now," the other solider told him but sounded just unconvinced. The solider then approached Weapon X with snare pole and put the noose around his throat to guide him back to base. But when he pulled on it, tightening the cord around his throat, Weapon X snapped and released his claws.

_Stop don't! I command you!_ the voice yelled at him but it was too late Weapon X had already sliced the poor solider in half. Blood dripped down his claws as he panted angrily before he turned his crazed eyes on the other solider.

"Please no!" the other solider cried out, while trying to get his gun out. But there was no appeasing Weapon X as he lifted his arm up to deliver the death blow when suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell down onto the ground. He wasn't unconscious since his eyes were still opened and he was breathing but there definitely was no one in there at the moment.

* * *

"Dammit, what was that?!" Stryker yelled, angrily as he threw the headset that he had been using to talk directly to Weapon X on the control panel. "Why did he disobey me?!" The multiple screens in the Observation room had just showed everybody Weapon X maul a soldier in different angles. Luckily though, Dr. Cornelius had been able to turn Weapon X off before he could killed the other solider but Stryker wasn't looking on the bright side of things.

Dr. Cornelius took a deep breath and quickly looked at the staff behind him then at Carol Frost, who all offered him no explanations.

"I-I'm not sure…but as I warned you before sir, this experiment hasn't been perfected," he answered, calmly.

"You think?!" Stryker snapped before he turned around and rubbed his eyes. He felt like he was getting more wrinkles and gray hair from Dr. Cornelius and his reports. Though, he knew he couldn't blame everything on Dr. Cornelius, Logan was stubborn and even with his memories gone, Stryker knew he wasn't going to change until he broke him completely.

"Well…technically you didn't tell him not to kill him…" Dr. Cornelius murmured, knowing he was probably going to regret saying that.

Stryker narrowed his eyes at him, which made him stumble backwards in fear. "Uh…excuse me, sorry, sir but uhh…we're work out the problems. This won't happen again," Dr. Cornelius found himself mumbling, anxiously.

"It better not," he hissed and was about to say something else nasty when a solider suddenly entered the room and whispered something low into Stryker's ear.

His face light up and a small smile appeared before it faded when he looked back at Dr. Cornelius. "Fix whatever problems there are and proceed to next procedure. I do not want anything like this to happen again, do you understand?"

"Of course, sir, of course," he nodded, feverishly but soon as Stryker left the room, Dr Cornelius exploded. "His impatience is going to get us all killed, I guarantee it!"

No one made a comment but they all silently agreed with him.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
